


The World Be Wild

by Rina_san28



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Pregnancy, but ended up that way, not intended to be serious, when school becomes too much you write fanfic instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: In which the family that is chosen is the family that matters,OrObi-Wan is tired, Cody is lucky, Anakin and Padmé need a back-up plan, and Ahsoka is just here for the food.





	The World Be Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in any way meant to be serious, so let's just dispel that expectation right now.
> 
> I literally wrote this in a span of roughly five hours. I had a weird dream, played some Sims, read some Padmé-related meta, and BOOM! Here we are. Not to mention procrastination to the max. 
> 
> There's a lot of canon divergence here (obviously), but here's the short list:  
> 1) The clone's biochips were quietly and secretly removed and/or deactivated by the Jedi, therefore preventing the threat of Order 66.  
> 2) Fives and Waxer are alive because I'm the author and I said so.  
> 3) Barriss never does The Thing and bombs the Jedi Temple, so Ahsoka is never incarcerated, kicked out of, or otherwise leaves the Order. Anakin continues to train her, and as her training gets more advanced, he mellows out more and is pulled away from the Chancellor.  
> 4) Anakin not being under Palpatine's thumb results in the Chancellor having a much looser hold on him than originally in TCW or RotS. Obi-Wan resumes his place as Anakin's chief Angst Manager.  
> 5) Anakin doesn't have his "I wanna be a Jedi Master!" temper tantrums because he knows that once Ahsoka finishes her training, he'll get one as per Jedi tradition, which means there's one less thing for Palpatine to exploit.  
> 6) Anakin not being close to Palpatine + Anakin having the loving support of his wife, former Master, and Padawan + everyone having some form of common sense = happy little family with in-jokes and no extreme burns, amputations, murder, and heartbreak. Yay!

Obi-Wan found Anakin and Ahsoka sitting in a tree in the gardens, arguing good-naturedly about the previous night’s grav-ball game. He watched them for a moment in amusement before climbing up himself, shoving Anakin against the tree trunk to make room for himself on the branch.

 

“Good afternoon,” he said casually, as if he hadn’t just displaced his former Padawan. “The Corellian team is far better than the Alderaanian one this year. Quite a pity.”

 

“You have no clue what you’re saying,” Anakin said, glaring as he righted himself.

 

Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement. “You are correct. Such a rare occurrence. Make sure to write that down, Ahsoka.” The Togruta girl just laughed.

 

“What brings you to our tree fort, O Great Master Kenobi?” Anakin asked. “Don’t you have paperwork to fill out? Younglings to spoil? Cody to terrorize?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t terrorize Cody.”

 

“But you do spoil the younglings.”

 

“It’s no matter,” Obi-Wan said dismissively. “I just came from a council meeting.”

 

“And?” Ahsoka leaned forward. “Anything interesting?”

 

“The supposed headquarters of General Grievous have been located on Utapau,” he said. “They’re sending me to meet him there within the week with orders to kill.”

 

“Alone?” Anakin said in shock. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

 

“I’ll have the 212th,” Obi-Wan said, patting Anakin’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’ll come out just fine on the other end. I promise.”

 

The three sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being together in the Temple for the first time in over half a standard year.

 

The moment, as always, was broken by a comm beeping. Anakin sheepishly pulled his out and glanced at the display. “Sorry, I’ve gotta go.” He gracefully hopped down from the tree and trotted towards the exit, sending one last wave over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

 

“So, Master,” Ahsoka said, grinning over at Obi-wan, “you at all interested in sharpening your lightsaber skills for the battle to end all battles?”

 

“Never been more so.” Obi-Wan swept out an arm invitingly. “Lead the way, little one.”

 

-~-

 

Anakin sat on the terrace with Padmé, letting the sun seep into his skin as they chatted idly.

 

“Anakin?” He looked over at her, his brow furrowing slightly at her concerned tone.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I was wondering…” She stopped, running a hand over her belly pensively before continuing. “Should we tell Obi-Wan and Ahsoka about us? Officially?”

 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure Ahsoka already knows,” Anakin said bemusedly, “but why?”

 

“I’m just worried. What if something happens to me, or you, or both of us?” Padmé said. “We would need to have someone there to pick up the pieces, especially now that there’s a baby involved.”

 

Anakin nodded, slowly realizing what his wife was getting at. “You want to name them as godparents?”

 

“Basically, yes.” Padmé sent him an approving grin. “The baby is most likely going to be Force-sensitive; you’re too strong in the Force to not have passed it down. Should the worst happen, there needs to be someone there who understands the potential of the child and can handle it.”

 

“And my Master and Padawan would definitely be aware of the possibilities,” Anakin said.

 

Padmé smiled wider and handed him a cookie. “Clever boy!” she praised jokingly. Anakin leaned in and ate it out of her hand, then licked her finger. “Ani! That’s disgusting!”

 

“You know you like it!” he said cheekily.

 

“Nerf-herder,” she shot back, but laughed nonetheless.

 

“We probably want to tell them sooner rather than later, though.” Anakin rested a hand on Padmé’s bump. “You’re what, seven months gone now?”

 

“I should be, if the initial test was right.”

 

“Obi-Wan is being sent out on a mission to kill General Grievous later this week,” he said. “I think we should tell him before he leaves, ‘cause if anything is going to cause a huge fuss, it’ll be the death of Grievous.”

 

Padmé thought for a moment, then nodded. “Alright, I can work with that. When you head back to the Temple tonight, tell those two that I demand their presence at my apartments at dinnertime tomorrow, no exceptions. I don’t think I’ve seen Obi-Wan for longer than five minutes since you all came home.”

 

“Will do.” He leaned down and kissed her, smiling into it as he felt a little foot kick him in the ribs.

 

“One more thing,” Padmé said.

 

“What?”

 

“You’d better wear your wedding band.”

 

-~-

 

Obi-Wan walked back to his quarters drenched in sweat. Ahsoka was filled to the brim with energy, much like her Master. They were quite a pair, he thought. Master Yoda had made an excellent call with them.

 

With a sigh, he put in the door code and walked in, setting his lightsaber in a basket by the door before making his way to the ‘fresher, stripping off his belt and tunic and letting them fall to the floor. He’d take care of them later.

 

“Eager, are we?”

 

He jumped, then smiled in recognition. “Sneaking in, are we?”

 

“Aw, you caught me red-handed, sir. Good job.” Cody stepped out from Obi-Wan’s small kitchen, smirk firmly in place.

 

“You’re snarky today, dear,” Obi-Wan remarked, tugging off his undershirt. “Something please you?”

 

Cody let out a low hum, looking him up and down. “You could say that.”

 

“You bastard.”

 

“Pot, kettle.” The clone walked over. “Looks like you got a bit of a beating.”

 

“Ahsoka was trying some out some new moves,” Obi-Wan explained, wincing slightly as Cody prodded a bruise on his shoulder. “They were remarkably effective.”

 

“Clearly.” Cody wrinkled his nose. “You smell like a Hutt, _cyar’ika_ , go take a shower.

 

“I was planning on it, before I was so rudely interrupted,” Obi-Wan said dryly. He gave the commander a quick peck before running off. Gross was gross, no matter how _tempting_ the distraction.

 

-~-

 

That night, Padmé sent her husband off to work like any wife, with a loving kiss and a smack on the rear. Still laughing at the ensuing yelp, she waddled back into her room and slipped into her nightdress before digging through her wardrobe for what to wear the next day. Something comfortable, definitely, but also nice enough for company. It was becoming increasingly hard to find clothes that checked both boxes as her belly continued to grow.  

 

Frowning slightly, she turned and looked at her profile in the mirror. According to the tests she’d taken at the beginning of her pregnancy, she was seven months pregnant. Her size, however, concerned her. She had the same slight build as her mother, and Jobal had never been quite so big with either of her pregnancies, nor had Sola with the girls. While it could just be a large baby, there was always that chance….

 

She had to be sure.

 

“Dormé?” She called.

 

The woman appeared instantly. “Yes?”

 

Padmé took a deep breath. “Find a clinic and set up an appointment for Rabé Naberrie. I need to get something checked as soon as possible.”

 

“Of course.” Dormé vanished in a rustle of skirts.

 

Padmé sat down with moderate difficulty at her vanity, slowly running a comb through her curls. Her heart was pounding as she waited for Dormé to return. Her worries were quickly soothed by her child’s movements – they seemed to have inherited Anakin’s restlessness, she thought wryly.

 

Dormé slipped in then. “You have an appointment tomorrow morning at nine, my lady. They will be discreet.”

 

“Thank you, Dormé,” Padmé said. She set down her comb and tried to stand, but couldn’t quite get enough leverage. “…Could I have a hand up?”

 

Dormé just laughed.

 

-~-

 

Obi-Wan saw Cody back to the barracks early the next morning. It was a wrench to have to leave – it wasn’t often that the two of them had time together off the battlefield or in a relatively safe location – but it was risky to have him in the Jedi Temple past breakfast. He took advantage of the situation to eat with his men, however, and brief them on their upcoming mission. With reassurances that they would be ready to leave as soon as the call came and several more stolen moments with his commander, he headed back to his own quarters.

 

He turned the corner to see Anakin leaning against the wall by his door, idly playing with his robotic hand. The younger man looked up and grinned. “Hey, just the man I wanted to see. Done running your men into the ground?”

 

 _Maybe plowing one into the wall,_ Obi-Wan thought, but banished it immediately lest his face give him away and answered with a curt, “I’m not a drill sergeant, you ass.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Anakin said, waving a hand dismissively. “Anyway, I’m here to invite you on behalf of the esteemed Senator Padmé Amidala to a dinner at her senatorial apartments this evening at eighteen-hundred hours sharp.”

 

“Invite me, hm?” Obi-Wan said, raising one eyebrow amusedly.

 

“It was more a demand,” Anakin admitted. “She’s upset that we’ve all been on the same planet for over two months and haven’t so much as talked for five minutes. You in particular.”

 

“Force knows you’re over there all the time.” Anakin shrugged, but didn’t deny it.

 

“She’s very forceful.”

 

“Inform the senator that I graciously accept her ‘invitation’ and will see her tonight,” Obi-Wan said, unlocking his door. “Are we all going over together?”

 

Anakin shook his head. “I’m heading over early to take over for her security guard and handmaiden. She’s determined to cook everything herself, but she’s too short to reach the upper shelves.” The two men laughed, well aware of Padmé’s stubbornness.

 

“I’ll make Ahsoka drive me over,” Obi-Wan said. “She needs practice driving in rush hour traffic, Jedi fast lanes or not.”

 

“Make sure to wear a helmet!” Anakin called, already walking away with his comm out. As Obi-Wan entered his room, he could hear Anakin’s faint “Hi, sweetheart.” _Who do they think they’re fooling?_

 

-~-

 

Padmé was in shock. There was honestly no other way to describe it. She had been frozen since the med-droid told her. Dormé and Typho had needed to physically escort her from the office and take her home.

 

Twins. She was carrying twins.

 

The holograms of the babies had been sent home with her, as well as a piece of flimsiplast with their sex and growth status. She wasn’t carrying an unusually large baby like she had expected – Anakin was a giant, after all – but rather two small ones.

 

Anakin. She needed to talk to Anakin.

 

Almost as if he had been summoned, her private comm beeped with an incoming communication from her husband. Numbly, she picked it up.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Hi, sweetheart,”_ came the tinny greeting. _“All’s set for tonight. When do you want me over there?”_ Her pause must have been a little too long, as Anakin spoke again, worry filling his voice. _“Padmé?”_

 

“Can you…come over now?” she asked, nervously smoothing down her skirt. “I have news.”

 

_“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”_

 

She sagged back against the sofa. “Thank you.”

 

 _“I love you,”_ he said, and closed the connection.

 

Padmé stared into the empty air. “I love you, too.”

 

-~-

 

Obi-Wan’s holo-comm beeped, pulling him away from his datapad. There was only one person who’d be calling him then, and he walked over quickly to answer.

 

“Cody,” he said warmly once the image resolved into the familiar form of the clone commander.

 

“Obi-Wan.” Cody was sitting on his bunk, a pile of small bags sitting next to him.

 

“Did you get my message, love?” He assumed so, since he was calling, but it was always good to check.

 

“Of course. The boys from both the 212th and the 501st laid down their bets for why the senator’s calling you folks in.” He gestured the pile. “We’ve got a few guys who say it’s just a friendly chat, but that’s mostly Shinies. Waxer, Boil, Trapper, Dogma, and a couple more have bets on a relationship announcement, with Waxer and Boil saying that they’ve been married for ages.”

 

“Those two are right about their marriage, but don’t tell anyone that quite yet,” Obi-Wan said. “I don’t wish to spoil all of the fun.”

 

“How long, then?” Cody asked.

 

“They wed after the first Battle of Geonosis, when he took Padmé back to Naboo,” Obi-Wan said, smiling slightly at the memory. “R2 has their wedding video if you’re ever curious.”

 

Cody whistled. “Damn, that’s longer than us.”

 

“Our meeting was put off longer than theirs,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “Besides, we got married for a mission and just never divorced.”

 

“Good thing that Council of yours never followed up on that.”

 

“I may have neglected to mention the…lengths…we went to in the first place.” Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. “Any more bets?”

 

“Yup,” Cody said. “Me, Rex, Kix, Fives, and a couple of others from the original crew are saying it’s gonna be a baby announcement on top of the relationship thing.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Kix’s actually seen her a few times while on rotation at the Senate,” Cody said. “He says she looks…different. He convinced us, actually. Don’t think he wanted to be winning alone just in case he got accused of cheating.”

 

“That’s fair,” Obi-Wan murmured, but he was lost in thought. The war was hopefully coming to a close soon, and he highly doubted that Anakin would continue in the Jedi Order after its end. A baby on the way would definitely be further cause to leave. The scandal of the secret wedding aside, a secret pregnancy would certainly result in Padmé returning to Naboo. Whether that return was voluntary or not would be something else entirely.

 

“Hey, _cyare_ ,” Obi-Wan returned his attention to his spouse. “Credit for your thoughts?”

 

“I’m worried,” he admitted. “If you’re right about the baby – and I have a hunch that you are – there are serious ramifications on the horizon. Anakin would likely have to leave the Order, and Padmé would have to resign from the Senate, which could cause a dangerous political shift considering that she’s the head of several very influential committees, particularly if she does so before the end of the war.”

 

“You’re worried about the war effort?”

 

“No,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I’m worried about the humanitarian effort.” He let out a sigh. “And Cody?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I was thinking…” _Just say it,_ he thought, _just get it out there._ “When the war is over…I want to leave the Order. With you. If that’s something you are…interested in.”

 

Cody’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Really?” he said softly, sounding almost awed. “You’d leave? But the Order is your whole life!”

 

“It wasn’t always,” Obi-Wan said with a grimace. “But that’s a story for another time.” He looked at Cody for a moment, his eyes roaming over the features he knew so well. “I would like to tell them about us today.”

 

“Drop your bombshell on theirs?” Cody asked. His face was soft, so unlike the usual “commander face” he used on missions.

 

“It’s only fair,” Obi-wan said. “That boy made me suffer through almost fourteen years of Padmé-related angst. Let me get in my jab.”

 

Cody let out a deep belly laugh. “Get him real good. All of us here in the barracks deserve it, too. ‘Specially poor old Rex.”

 

“I’ll comm you afterwards so you can hear the chaos, dear.”

 

“This is the kind of support I need in a relationship!” Cody exclaimed.

 

“Yes, I know, you only married me for my dazzling sense of humor,” Obi-Wan said dryly.

 

“And that ass,” Cody said with a lecherous smirk. “That’s worth anything.”

 

“You hush! Dirty old soldier.” Obi-Wan tried and failed to control his blush.

 

“Again. Pot, kettle.”

 

“I have to get some work done before I leave tonight. I’ll call you later, Cody.”

 

“I’ll be here. Update me on the bets so we can distribute the winnings before the mission. _Ret’, cyare._ ”

 

Obi-Wan smiled and closed the connection.

 

-~-

 

“Padmé?” Anakin stepped into the apartment, a bouquet of flowers graciously donated – stolen – from the Temple gardens clutched in one hand. “Darling?”

 

Dormé appeared in the doorway, a barely restrained smile on her face. “She’s in the private sitting room. I promise it’s not as frightening as it sounds.”

 

He sent a tight smile back her way before ducking past her and in to the hallway. When he reached the sitting room, he allowed himself to just look at her for a moment. She was draped comfortably on the sofa, a datapad resting on her belly. The blue of her dress reminded him of the lake house on Naboo where they’d married. It was a fitting color, he thought. He gently pushed feelings of calm and warmth at her through the Force, and she looked up at him.

 

“Come here, Ani.” She patted the seat next to her. “Look at this.”

 

Anakin did as he was told, settling an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “What’s this?”

 

“Just look!” she said insistently, pushing the datapad at him. He took it and examined the display.

 

“Is this…an ultrasound?” he whispered. At her nod, he looked closer. “So…that’s the head?”

 

“This is the head,” she said, pointing to a blob on one side of the screen, “and that’s the other head.”

 

Anakin blinked. “Our baby has two heads?”

 

“Anakin, _think,_ ” Padmé said. “Oh, here are their legs, and there’s a hand…”

 

“Wait, that’s four legs,” Anakin said, confusion growing by the minute. “Why does it have that many-” He froze, then looked at Padmé’s smiling face. “Are there…two? Babies? Two babies?”

 

Padmé’s smile turned into a grin and she nodded, her curls bouncing. “We’re having twins.”

 

Anakin stared at her, slack-jawed. She took the datapad back before he could drop it and set it on the side table.

 

“Ani?” she said, her smile fading slightly. “Are you alright?”

 

He blinked again, then stood, pulled Padmé to her feet, and kissed her deeply. “Oh, Padmé, you absolute miracle!” He scooped her up, laughing and spun her around. “Twins! By the Force…”

 

“Put me down, love, it gets better.” He set her carefully on the sofa and watched as she pulled out a folded piece of flimsiplast. “This,” she said, “has the sex of our children on it. I haven’t looked yet,” she added. “I wanted to wait for you.”

 

“Do you want to know?” Anakin asked, remembering their brief discussion on the subject earlier on in the pregnancy.

 

“I think I’ve had quite enough surprises for one pregnancy, thank you very much,” Padmé said, unfolding the sheet. She looked at it and hesitated. “How do you want to do this?”

 

He silently took the sheet from her and glanced down. “One baby each?”

 

“Go ahead.” Padmé bit her lip.

 

“Okay then.” He took a deep breath. “Baby number one…is a boy!”

 

“Really?” He nodded and Padmé snatched the sheet back. “Baby two is-” She beamed at him. “A girl!”

 

“One of each!” Anakin shot off the sofa and started dancing around. “One of each! Stars, Padmé!”

 

“Now we need names,” she said, pushing herself up, “and another set of godparents.”

 

“What about your sister and her husband?” Anakin asked.

 

Padmé shook her head. “We need people who are well-versed in politics, Jedi matters, or both.”

 

“Please not the Chancellor,” he said, wincing. “There’s just something…off with him recently. I don’t like it.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Padmé said. “The little ones don’t like it when I’m near him. I actually mentioned it to Bail-”

 

“That’s it!” Anakin shouted. “Bail Organa. Make him the other godfather. He’s a smart politician, a friend of the Jedi, and an overall good man.”

 

His wife tilted her head, considering, then nodded. “I’ll ask him tomorrow. Will you come?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he assured her.

 

“Come along then, Dad,” she said, taking his hand. “We’ve got houseguests to prepare for.”

 

-~-

 

Obi-Wan practically threw himself out of the speeder the moment Ahsoka touched down on the landing pad. “For _fuck’s sake_ , Ahsoka, when I say, ‘slow down,’ you need to _slow down_!”

 

Ahsoka casually hopped down, straightening her tunic. “Everyone else was going fast.”

 

“Not that fast!” His impending lecture was interrupted by Anakin appearing in the door.

 

“Hey,” the younger man said, waving. “Come on in, Padmé says you can yell at Ahsoka about her driving later.”

 

“And who _taught_ her those horrible habits, I wonder,” Obi-Wan groused, but he went inside nonetheless, Ahsoka close at his heels.

 

“Padmé!” Ahsoka called. “The gang’s all here!”

 

Their host’s head popped out of another doorway down the hall. “Hello! Dinner’s nearly ready. I’ll be just a moment.”

 

“Take your time, Senator,” Obi-Wan said teasingly. “Follow in the fine footsteps of your colleagues.”

 

“I’ll tell them you said that,” she threatened with a smile. She then shot Anakin a significant look before returning to whatever it was she’d been doing.

 

“So…” Anakin rocked awkwardly on his heels. “You wanna take a seat? Padmé said we’re keeping it casual and eating in here, so…yeah.” Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged suspicious glances before settling on the sofas.

 

“What are you trying to tell us, Master?” Ahsoka asked bluntly. “We both know you’re up to something.”

 

“Yeah, um, you see, Padmé and I-” He sucked in a breath, then held up his left hand to display a thin silver band. “We’re…kinda married.”

 

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were silent for a moment.

 

“How long?” the Padawan asked.

 

“About three years?” Anakin answered nervously. “Right after the first battle of the war where the three of us messed everything up?”

 

“YES!” Ahsoka yelled, punching a fist in the air. “Boil owes me thirty credits!”

 

“You were betting on us?” Anakin said incredulously.

 

“Oh yes,” Obi-Wan said. “The two of us, the 212th, the 501st, most of the healer’s hall, every Padawan class under yours, every Knight and Master around our ages, and about half of the Jedi Council.”

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Anakin groaned. “I’m assuming you’re on the half of the Council that bet?”

 

“Of course not!” Obi-Wan said, scoffing. “It wouldn’t have been fair. I have a copy of your wedding video, after all. Artoo is so helpful.”

 

“That little sack of-” Anakin muttered under his breath.

 

“That’s what all of the fuss was about?” Ahsoka said. “Aw, Master, I was expecting more from you. Like, maybe a secret kid, or plans to leave the Order – y’know, something crazy!”

 

Anakin got a very sheepish look on his face and Obi-Wan felt his eyebrows raise. “Anakin.”

 

“Actually, that’s, ah, not too far off…”

 

“Anakin Skywalker, I swear to the Force, if you had a child and did not make me their uncle I will be _so_ disappointed in you,” Obi-Wan said, only half joking.

 

“Well, Uncle Obi-Wan, it looks like today is your lucky day,” Padmé said as she exited the kitchen. “You too, Aunt Ahsoka.”

 

Ahsoka’s eyes were huge. “Force…” she whispered to herself.

 

“How far along are you?” Obi-Wan asked, standing and looking at her extended belly in shock.

 

“Seven months,” Padmé replied, pulling a cart of food over, “but I’m this size already for a very good reason.”

 

“Are you having twins?” Ahsoka said, beginning to bounce. “Please tell me it’s twins, because otherwise I’m getting some super mixed Force signals from you right now.”

 

“Force signals?” Padmé asked. “You can feel them?”

 

“Ahsoka’s well-attuned to the Living Force,” Anakin explained, wrapping an arm around his wife. “She can probably sense them much more clearly than most.”

 

“Can I feel?” the girl asked, and shot over at Padmé’s nod.

 

“Congratulations, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, not even trying to hide the pride in his voice. “And thanks for winning me three hundred credits.”

 

“Three hund- _Obi-Wan!_ ”

 

-~-

 

Dinner, of course, was wonderful.

 

Ahsoka looked around, taking in the changes to Padmé’s apartments since she’d been there last. There were small hints of compensations made for her pregnancy; all the chairs were higher and softer with arms for leverage. The walkways were wider to allow for the large gowns she wore to hide her belly, and there were small toys sitting on tables throughout, likely small gifts from her handmaidens and close friends.

 

It warmed her heart to know that, even in a world of politics and lies, her friend had more people to turn to than just those in the room.

 

“Ahsoka?” Padmé’s voice brought her back into the conversation.

 

“Sorry,” she said somewhat sheepishly. “I was thinking.”

 

“Credit for your thoughts?” Padmé asked. “The boys are off in their own little discussion.”

 

“I was just thinking that I’m glad you have friends,” Ahsoka said. “When we’re away on missions, we always worry about you.”

 

“I have my handmaidens,” Padmé said reassuringly, reaching across the small table to take the Padawan’s hands. “As well as Bail and Mon, although they don’t quite know the extent of my relationship with Anakin.”

 

“They probably know more than you think,” Ahsoka said.

 

“You certainly did.” Padmé chuckled quietly. “How did you know?”

 

Ahsoka shot her a look. “Well, for one thing, he had you give me the sex talk and sent me to you, not the Temple Healers, whenever I had ‘issues,’” she began, ticking her points off on her fingers. “Whenever we’re assigned on a mission with you, his first priority is your safety. He and I share conjoined chambers and I can hear him leaving and returning at odd hours, plus his quarters are hardly lived in at all…so basically, it was incredibly obvious to literally everyone who cared to look and Anakin is the textbook definition of indiscreet.”

 

Padmé groaned in agreement. “I know! It can be quite endearing sometimes, but other times I just want to strangle him.”

 

“I can guarantee you that you aren’t the only one,” Ahsoka said. “There’s a reason that he and I don’t go on undercover missions anymore.”

 

“Hopefully soon you won’t have to go on any missions at all.” Padmé’s pursed lips said more about how she cared for them than anything else.

 

“Padmé, there will always be missions,” Ahsoka said softly. “There will always be someone to save, somewhere to go, something to find. The missions won’t stop, and in the wake of a war they certainly won’t be any less dangerous. The Jedi aren’t popular anymore. Parents don’t want their children taken away, which is certainly something to take into consideration. The war has changed things for us in a way we didn’t expect.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, for starters, I was actually a little too old to be a Padawan,” she admitted. “No one chose me because every available Knight or Master was out in the field with a battalion. Master Yoda took a gamble pairing me with Skyguy, and through pure luck it turned out to be a good match.”

 

“There was actually a bit of miscommunication involved in that one,” Anakin said, rejoining the conversation. “I hadn’t applied for a Padawan, but Obi-Wan had. We both assumed that the Padawan coming was his, but it turned out that Yoda had made an executive decision to send this kid out into the middle of a battlefield and stick her with me.”

 

“It was the worst day of my life,” Ahsoka deadpanned.

 

“You and Rex were best friends within an hour of being introduced, if I remember correctly,” Obi-Wan said, amused, “and Cody wasn’t far behind.”

 

“Rex said it was because we were so close in age.” The group laughed, but Ahsoka couldn’t help but notice how forced Obi-Wan’s seemed.

 

“What’s the matter, Master?” Anakin had noticed as well. “Is our humor too childish for a wise old man like you?”

 

“No, it’s just that…” He sighed. “I worry about the advanced aging. It isn’t fair.”

 

“Bail and I worked just the other week on drafting a request for an antidote to that,” Padmé said, “and there are already plans in place for surviving troopers and any younger clones still on Kamino to be accepted as citizens of various planets.”

 

“Really?” Obi-Wan sounded…hopeful? “How?”

 

“By battalion, most likely,” Padmé explained. “The 104th and the 501st at least are set for Naboo, and I’m fairly certain that the 212th is set for Alderaan. I can’t recall the others off the top of my head.”

 

“That is some of the most wonderful news I’ve heard all day, Senator.” Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat. “You have no idea.”

 

“How about you give us an idea then?” Anakin said, ignoring the swat and whispered “ _Rude!”_ from his wife.

 

Obi-Wan looked like he was bracing himself for something. “Do you remember that undercover mission that Cody and I went on almost immediately after you were Knighted?”

 

“Yep,” Anakin said. “You were gone for nearly six months.”

 

“Due to, um, various situations on that mission,” Obi-Wan said delicately, “we became very close. Extremely close. And, um, partially for the sake of the mission, but mostly for our own sakes…we got married.”

 

The room was silent.

 

“Are you still married?” Padmé asked.

 

“We may have neglected to get divorced,” Obi-Wan said, his face reddening under his beard. “You know how those things can just…slip your mind.”

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Anakin said as Ahsoka fought down a burst of giggles. “You go on an undercover mission with the clone commander of your battalion. That was not a euphemism, young lady, stop laughing. The two of you can’t keep yourselves under control and when acting for the sake of the mission, let it become personal, and then _never tell the Council about it?_ ”

 

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then nodded. “That sounds about right.”

 

Ahsoka cackled as Anakin dropped his head into his hands, shoulders shaking. “You have no room at all to laugh, Skyguy, you’re just as bad!”

 

“He’s worse!” Padmé said. “At least Obi-Wan can’t get his secret spouse pregnant!”

 

“Though I’m sure it’s not for lack of trying,” Anakin joked, then yelped as Padmé whacked him on the shoulder.

 

 _“Oi, you mind your own business, lover boy,”_ said a tinny little voice from Obi-Wan’s belt.

 

“You had him on the comm line this whole time?” Padmé said as Ahsoka descended into hysterics.

 

“Only once we started talking about the clones,” Obi-Wan admitted.

 

 _“But I heard enough,”_ Cody said. _“Thank you, my lady. I assure you that the boys here are really gonna appreciate it when the time comes.”_

 

“It is our privilege, Commander,” Padmé said. “However, I believe that I banned all talk of work from this dinner, so let’s stop before we get too involved.”

 

“You free right now, Cody?” Anakin asked. “We haven’t made it to dessert yet-”

 

“Dessert?” Ahsoka whispered reverently from her new spot on the floor.

 

“-and you’re welcome to join us.”

 

“Please do!” Padmé said. “I may have gone a little overboard with it. Pregnancy nesting and all that.”

 

 _“Pregnancy- Obi-Wan!”_ Cody crowed. _“We are gonna be rich men!”_

 

“It gets better, dear,” Obi-Wan said. “They’re having twins, so we get the bonus.”

 

“The bonus!” Anakin said, crossing his arms. “What the actual fuck, Obi-Wan?”

 

Obi-Wan ignored him. “You can tell the others later. Just come.”

 

 _“I’m leaving now,”_ Cody said, sounding almost stupidly cheerful. _“Try not to break anything until I get there, cyare.”_ The connection closed with a _click_.

 

“This is the best day of my life,” Ahsoka declared through tears of laughter. “Nothing will ever top this one day. Never ever ever.”

 

“You are _so_ grounded,” Anakin muttered in response, but Padmé just smiled in amusement. “You aren’t leaving the Archives until you’re thirty.”

 

“Okay,” the Padawan said, “Just give me like five minutes. I gotta go kiss Barriss goodbye.”

 

 _“Ahsoka Tano!”_ Padmé gasped. “We _all_ know that she’ll be in there with you of her own accord.”

 

“Why didn’t I know this?” Anakin said. He stared up at the ceiling, clearly dead inside. “Why is this my life? Why did I ever want to become a Jedi?”

 

“You love us,” Obi-Wan said simply.

 

Anakin sighed heavily, then nodded in resigned agreement. Ahsoka shared a smile with Padmé as the senator settled against her husband. _Everything was going to be just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after!
> 
> Don't expect there to be a chapter two! If I do end up adding anything on, then I'll probably just make this a series. That's a really big "if," though - I currently have three jobs and am going to college full-time. We'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr! I'm rina-san28 there, too!


End file.
